Hogar, dulce hogar
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Han pasado cinco meses desde que Alicia salvó al Underland y volvió a su mundo. Ahora cierto Sombrerero está deprimido por aquello, pero la reina le da una oportunidad para estar con su Alicia.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hogar, dulce hogar"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Han pasado cinco meses desde que Alicia salvó al Underland y volvió a su mundo. Ahora cierto Sombrerero está deprimido por aquello, pero la reina le da una oportunidad para estar con su Alicia.

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Alicia no me pertenece. ¡Créanme! Si fuese mío, al final de la peli de Tim, Alicia se hubiese quedado con Tarrant ¬ ¬

* * *

_Fanfic dedicado a __.Snape__ que me ayudo a pensar en este loco fic y me da su apoyo_ =)._ ¡Gracias niña! _n_n

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: La oportunidad del Sombrerero.

Habían pasado cinco largos meses desde que el reinado de la Reina de Corazones había terminado, dando paso al reinado de la Reina Blanca. Todos en el Underland estaban felices, bueno casi todos. Había cierto Sombrerero que, aunque pasara sus tardes en fiestas de té y haciéndole extravagantes, pero hermosos, sombreros a la reina, había perdido su felicidad característica e incluso un poco de su locura.

Así era, el Sombrerero Loco estaba triste por un motivo y la mayoría de los seres del Underland conocían la razón de aquello, que tenía por nombre Alicia.

Ese día la reina llamó al Sombrerero para hablar, le preocupaba la situación de Tarrant, ya que aunque intentara seguir como si nada sucediese su aspecto delataba su estado. Su cabello rojizo estaba opacado, sin vida, sus fascinantes ojos verdes estaban grises por la tristeza que invadía su corazón.

-¿Sucede algo, su majestad? ¿Desea algún nuevo sombrero?.-Preguntó el Sombrerero cuando estuvo frente a la reina.

-Mi querido Sombrerero.-Dijo la reina mirándolo con cariño.-¿Qué es lo que hay dentro de tu cabeza, que no te permite sonreír como siempre? La Liebre me ha dicho que siempre estas deprimido durante sus fiestas de té.

-B-bueno, su majestad.-Aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ni él había pensado bien aquello, ¿qué le sucedía?...

Desde que _ella_ se había marchado él había estado deprimido, sintiendo aquella opresión en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en esa muchacha de rubios cabellos y de ojos celestes, sintiendo mariposas en su vientre cada vez que recordaba como ella lo había cogido del rostro y le había tomado la temperatura mientras él le preguntaba si estaba loco. Ella le había respondido que sí, estaba loco, pero la mejor gente estaba así.

-¿Es por Alicia, verdad?.-El Sombrerero simplemente asintió, estaba enamorado de la joven campeona y… ella lo estaba de él. Habían compartido juntos la última noche que ella permaneció en el Underland. Se habían amado en cuerpo y alma. Era algo que él jamás podría olvidar, ni siquiera con su locura.-¿Sucedió algo entre tú y ella?

-Sí, su majestad…-Eso era algo que no podía negar. ¡Por supuesto que nunca negaría esa noche!.

-Muy bien, mi querido Sombrerero. Debido a esta nueva información no queda otra alternativa…-El Sombrerero alzó su vista sorprendido hacía la reina.-Te dejaré ir al mundo de Alicia a buscarla.-Una sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro de la reina blanca al ver la expresión de sorpresa y felicidad de su sombrerero.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?.-Preguntó el Sombrerero, casi dando brincos de felicidad.

-Claro que sí, mi sombrerero, ¿Cómo crees que Absolem y el Conejo pudieron salir?. Únicamente deben tener mi autorización para salir del Underland y tú, sombrerero, la tienes.

-Creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan agradecido con usted, majestad.-Habló el Sombrero con una gran sonrisa en su faz, mostrando sus dos dientes superiores, en los cuales había una pequeña separación.-Gracias en verdad... creo que de esto depende el final de mi locura o la continuación de ella.-Dijo dando una pequeña carcajada, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de la reina se ensanchara más.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, mi querido sombrerero.-Dijo la reina, sacando de entre sus vestido un pequeño frasco, el cual se lo tendió al sombrerero.-Siempre supe que algún día irías a buscar a nuestra campeona a su tierra. Aquí hay sangre del Jabberwocky, debes beberla para aparecer en el mundo de nuestra campeona, pero debes guardar lo suficiente para que ambos vuelvan, ¿entendido?.

-Claro, mi reina.-Dijo cogiendo el frasco, destapándolo, para luego beber un poco de la sangre del Jabberwocky, para luego cerrar el frasco y guardarlo en su chaqueta. De pronto todo se comenzó a volver obscuro y lo último que vio fue el rostro sonriente de la reina.

Sintió que acababa de atravesar cientos de kilómetros en un segundo, en total obscuridad, y lo que puso fin a esa sensación su fue el fuerte golpe que recibió al tocar tierra firme o, en ese caso, pasto total y completamente verde. Estaba confundido debido a que nunca había subido a ese lugar, pero por su Alicia haría cualquier sacrificio.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa, pero para su sorpresa su sombrero cayó al suelo. Eso nunca le había sucedido, es decir, podía estar en cualquier situación con su sombrero, inclinarse lo más que podía para saludar a su reina, pero su sombrero siempre permanecía en su cabeza.

Confundido lo cogió y lo puso nuevamente en su cabeza. Su vista recorrió todo el paisaje que había a su alrededor. Muchos árboles, de diferentes tamaños, adornaban el paraje. Su vista se posó en las flores y vio que estas eran _normales_… Ante esto frunció su ceño, pero sin más miramientos comenzó a caminar, a paso rápido, hacía la gran casa que veía cerca del lugar donde apareció, confiando en que su Alicia estaría ahí.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hogar, dulce hogar"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Han pasado cinco meses desde que Alicia salvó al Underland y volvió a su hogar. Ahora cierto Sombrerero está deprimido por aquello, pero la reina le da una oportunidad para estar con su Alicia.

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Alicia no me pertenece. ¡Créanme! Si fuese mío, al final de la peli de Tim, Alicia se hubiese quedado con Tarrant ¬ ¬

* * *

_Fanfic dedicado a Gabrielle. Rickman__. Snape__ que me ayudo a pensar en este loco fic y me da su apoyo_ =)._ ¡Gracias niña! _n_n

* * *

**Capitulo 2**: Recuerdos...

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que había dejado el Underland y ya había logrado las metas por las cuales se había propuesto volver a su mundo. Estaba lista para irse al país de las maravillas para volver con sus amigos, pero sobre todo para volver con él, con su adorado Sombrerero.

Ahora estaba en el jardín de Lord Ascot, sentada en una de las bancas que había entre los arbustos, frente a una pequeña fuente. Su mano se posó suavemente en su redondo y, un poco, abultado vientre.

Había sido una conmoción para su familia cuando volvió, mucho antes de lo previsto, y con un vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo. Su madre había quedado muy conmocionada, pero Lord Ascot le dio su apoyo, casi como un padre.

Recordaba perfectamente como su madre había intentado que le dijera quién era el padre de su bebé, pero ella se había rehusado a decírselo, pero no porque se avergonzara de aquello, sino que por la simple razón de que su madre no le creía que el padre de su hijo era un sombrerero loco que trabajaba para la reina blanca, en el Underland.

Aún estaba en su memoria aquella noche que compartió con Tarrant, cuando él le hizo ver que aquello no era un sueño…

(…)

Estaba en el balcón del castillo, observando hacía el horizonte. Mañana sería el gran día, en el cual debía luchar contra el Jabberwocky.

-¿Sabes en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?...-Se sorprendió al sentir la voz del sombrerero al lado de ella, pero simplemente sonrió levemente.

-Pues no lo sé… lo pensare…-Era pregunta ingeniosa…

-¿Sabes qué día es mañana?.-Esa pregunta hizo que su estado de humor decayera.

-El frabujoso día.-Dijo en un suspiro.-¿Como olvidarlo?, desearía poder despertar.-Aunque dijera eso, había una razón por la cual no deseaba despertar, por la cual no deseaba volver a su mundo.

-¿Aún piensas que esto es un sueño?.-Tal vez si hubiese prestado algo de atención podría haber escuchado el tono de tristeza en la voz del sombrerero.

-Sí, claro.-¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?... un simple sueño… en el cual estaba su amor.

-Eso significa que tampoco yo soy real.-Su tono de voz sonó deprimido mientras que sus ojos se iban opacando.

-No, lo siento, sólo eres un producto de mi imaginación. Sólo yo crearía a un demente.-Pero era un demente que le había robado el corazón…

-Pero eso significa que tú también deberías estar demente.-Dijo el sombrerero mirándola. ¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta que esto era la realidad?.

-Es probable que sí.-Dijo dando un suspiro, para luego proseguir-Al despertar te extrañare demasiado…-Por varios minutos el silencio reino en aquel lugar haciendo algo incomodo el ambiente. Fue el sombrerero quién, con una voz diferente a la acostumbrada, declaró con enorme sinceridad.

-También yo te extrañaré demasiado. No sé qué haré sin Alicia.-Con una cara llena de confusión e ilusión, Alicia observo el rostro del sombrerero. Se sorprendió al encontrar en los ojos de Tarrant poco más que sensatez sobre lo que hablaba y la seriedad pintada en su rostro. ¡Entonces era verdad! Sus oídos no le habían engañado el sombrerero acababa de decir que le extrañaría.

Suavemente fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un suave y tierno beso, el cual decía todos sus sentimientos.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. En sus mentes sólo había un pensamiento, que era, "Por favor, que no sea un sueño, que cuando abra los ojos este ahí". Los dos se habían sentido tan bien con aquel beso, que sólo deseaban que no fuese un sueño.

Lentamente fueron abriendo sus ojos… y cuando se vieron los dos sonrieron para luego volver a besarse. Lentamente pegaron su cuerpo al del otro. Tarrant tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de Alicia mientras que ella las tenía alrededor del cuello del sombrerero.

-Es tarde…-Murmuro el sombrerero cuando se separaron.-¿Te acompaño a tu cuarto?...-Ambos sabían lo que sucedería si él la acompañaba a su cuarto, pero ella no pudo negarse. Lo necesitaba. Quería ver que no era un producto de su imaginación, de verdad quería que el hombre del que se había enamorado fuese de verdad.

Juntos caminaron, cogidos de las manos, hacía la habitación que la reina había destinado para su joven campeona. Entraron a la habitación y Tarrant se sacó su sombrero, dejando en el perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Antes de que la muchacha se diera cuenta, el sombrerero la estaba besando. Los besos poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono. De ser tiernos, y meros roces, pasaron a apasionados. Las manos de Tarrant comenzaron a pasearse por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo suavemente, arrancando gemidos que eran contenidos por sus labios. Sentía como poco a poco si miembro iba creciendo en sus pantalones. Por su parte Alicia se sentía flotar, no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo, pero esas manos masajeando sus glúteos y esos labios que la besaban tan ardientemente no la hacían dudar.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Tarrant comenzó a caminar hacía su cama, para tenderla suavemente sobre el lecho. Cuando Alicia estuvo tendida en la cama, sus labios descendieron hacía el cuello de la joven, dando suaves besos y lamidas en aquella zona.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella. Los labios de él en su cuello y sus manos acariciando sus piernas para ir subiendo su túnica, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras le sacaba la dichosa prenda.

Con mucho pesar despegó sus labios del cuello de Alicia, para sacarle la túnica y arrojarla a cualquier sitio de la habitación. Cuando hizo aquello sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de la joven, que estaba bajo él.

Sus pálidas mejillas estaban adornadas con un fuerte tono carmín. Sus labios estaban levemente hinchados, por la fuerza de sus besos. Sus senos subían y bajan debido a la respiración de la joven. Su vista se posó en la parte más intima de Alicia, logrando que ella se sonrojara aún más. Tarrant notó esto y sus labios fueron nuevamente a probar los de la joven campeona.

-Tranquila, mi pequeña…-Le susurro Tarrant con cariño, cuando se separaron.-No hare nada que pueda dañarte, lo prometo…-Alicia únicamente asintió, se sentía segura observando esos fascinantes ojos verdes.

Tarrant comenzó a masajear suavemente los senos de Alicia, apretando levemente sus pezones, que poco a poco se fueron poniendo rígidos, entre sus dedos.

Cada gemido que arrancaba de los labios de Alicia hacía que su miembro se volviera más duro, pero debía hacerlo con calma. Era la primera vez de ella y deseaba que disfrutara tanto como él.

Una de sus manos dejó aquél cremoso seno, pero antes de que la joven pudiese decir algo, él estaba dando lamidas sobre él. Degustando aquel pezón, color crema, enrollando su lengua en él, para después de unos minutos pasar al otro seno, que era mimado por su mano.

Una de sus manos bajo desde el vientre de Alicia hasta la parte más privada de ella, acariciándola, sintiendo como su humedad poco a poco comenzaba a mojar sus dedos.

Sus labios pronto siguieron el mismo camino que su mano. Dio suaves besos en el vientre de la joven.

Se detuvo y alzó su vista para observar el cuerpo completo de Alicia, el cual simplemente le pareció… bellísimo.

Sus labios se juntaron con los de ella, cuando sintió como las manos de ella nerviosamente trataban de desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Su vista se posó entonces en la cara de Alicia, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido al ver como los dichosos botones no querían seguir sus órdenes de desaparecer de su camino.

-Déjame ayudarte…-Dijo el sombrerero deshaciéndose rápidamente de los botones para luego sacarse la camisa. Alicia quedó observando el pálido pecho de Tarrant, en el cual había una que otra cicatriz.

-¿Qué te sucedió?...-Dijo la joven pasando suavemente sus dedos por la piel del sombrerero.

-La cabezona de la reina roja…-Murmuro Tarrant. Alicia pudo apreciar como sus ojos se volvían de un color gris. Sin más comenzó a besar a Tarrant mientras que sus manos acariciaban suavemente el pecho y la espalda del sombrerero.

Tarrant, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a frotar su miembro endurecido, y aún en sus pantalones, en la intimidad de Alicia. Arrancando nuevos gemidos de los labios de la muchacha.

-Por favor…-Sollozo ella en el oído del sombrerero.

-¿Por favor qué?.-Habló él mientras juguetonamente le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, por favor…-El gemido que brotó de los labios de Alicia hizo que prácticamente se arrancara los pantalones. Cuando su miembro se vio libre de su prisión, Alicia lo observó sorprendida, nunca había visto el pene de un hombre, mucho menos durante una erección de éste. Pero antes de pensar nada, sintió como Tarrant se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Dolerá al principio, pero prometo que pasara…-Le susurro en el oído mientras suavemente se fue adentrando en ella. Sintió como la barrera que obstruía su camino era destruida y como Alicia enterraba sus uñas en su espalda. El dolor de él seguro no era nada en comparación con él de ella.

Sintió como las paredes de ella lo cubrían totalmente, como un guante. Se quedó dentro de ella sin moverse. Esperando que Alicia se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Besando sus mejillas mientras susurraba palabras de amor…

-Sigue… por favor…-Dijo ella en un gemido, después de unos minutos.

-¿Estás segura, mi querida?.-No quería dañar a su Alicia, era lo que menos deseaba hacer en el mundo.

-Sii…-gimió ella cuando Tarrant comenzó a moverse en un suave vaivén. Él al sentir como las paredes vaginales de ella rodeaban su miembro, apretándolo, hizo que acelerara el ritmo. Ambos gemían sin control, sintiendo como sus cuerpos comenzaban a llenarse de más y más placer…

Cuando las paredes vaginales de ella se convulsionaron en un delicioso orgasmo, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que venirse dentro de ella. Cansado, el Sombrerero, cayó suavemente sobre Alicia, besándole la frente, que era decorada por pequeñas gotas de sudor… Ella lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, como deseando que él no desapareciera…

-¿Estás bien?...-Le preguntó, incorporándose un poco para mirarla a la cara, ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Perfectamente…-Vio como las mejillas de ella se colorearon, aún después de haberle hecho el amor seguía siendo esa pequeña inocente que lo había cautivado.

Lentamente salió de ella y se tendió a su lado. Sujetándola para que se recostara en su pecho. Ella lentamente comenzó a acariciar la pálida piel con sus dedos.

-Te… te amo…-Habló Alicia, sintiendo como el Sombrerero le besaba tiernamente la frente.

-Y yo a ti, mi querida Alicia…-Poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos, abrazados a la persona amada.

—

Cuando Alicia despertó, a la mañana siguiente, vio que estaba sola en su cuarto. De pronto sintió una sensación de vació en su ser… ¿Dónde estaba Tarrant?... antes de poder pensar teorías, su mano rozó un pedazo de papel. Sin más lo cogió y lo que leyó la hizo sonreír. Era un _"Llegas tarde!, te estamos esperando afuera, mi querida Alicia…"_ Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, debía hacer aquello por sus amigos, pero sobre todo por su amado sombrerero.

(…)

Una suave patada en su vientre la trajo a la realidad. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con su mano comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

-Eres la mejor prueba de que todo es real…-Dijo en un murmullo, mirando con cariño su vientre.-De que mi querido Tarrant es real… Ambos son lo mejor que tengo.- Continuo en un susurró.-Aunque, bebé ¿te digo la verdad? Extraño a mi Sombrerero.-Dijo antes de callar debido al nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.-Después de todo es el mejor sueño de mi vida…

-Sí es el mejor sueño de tu vida, mí querida Alicia, creo que me sentiría muy feliz de soñar a tu lado.- Dijo una voz muy cerca de ella, a la cual reconoció de inmediato. Al instante su corazón comenzó a galopar como un loco cuando vio frente a ella a su querido sombrerero. Aún con la duda, se levantó de su asiento y con su mano se piñizco el brazo. Dolió, era verdad, él estaba ahí con ella.

Sin más corrió a abrazarse a su sombrerero, el cual la cogió gustoso entre sus brazos. Le había costado lo suyo llegar ahí, pero llegó justo en el momento en que Alicia decía que él era su mejor sueño…

-¡Estas aquí!.-Dijo casi en un grito de extrañe...-Susurró como si le confiara algún secreto. Sus labios se unieron suavemente en un beso, demostrando todo el amor que sentían el uno hacía el otro… Cuando se separaron, el sombrerero recorrió con su vista todo el cuerpo de Alicia, deteniéndose en el vientre de la muchacha.

-Mi querida Alicia… ¿Has engordado?.-La muchacha no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír ante el comentario de su sombrerero.

-No, yo creo que te hace falta un poco de observación mi querido sombrerero.-Tarrant la miró sorprendido.-Acércate.-Dijo ella con inmensa ternura tomando la mano derecha del sombrero y colocándola encima de su abultado vientre.-Sinceramente no creo haber subido de peso, en realidad creo que esto es fruto de ambos.

-Querida Alicia...-Dijo mirándola con ternura.-¿Enserio... n-nosotros?.-¡Su querida Alicia y él!...-¿Tendremos un hijo?.-Vio como la joven sonrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Por los dioses!, ¡Tendrían un hijo!.

-¿Estás feliz, mi querido Tarrant?.-Preguntó Alicia nerviosamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Esa es mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida, mi querida Alicia.-Murmuro Tarrant antes de besar suavemente a la joven, la cual se relajo visiblemente.-¿Volverás conmigo a Underland?...-Preguntó temeroso mirando con sus ojos verdes las joyas azuladas de Alicia.

-Claro que sí, ya complete todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí… puedo volver contigo… a nuestro hogar…

-Hogar...-Suspiro Tarrant- Underland fue todo menos mi hogar con tu ausencia, mi querida Alicia, pero estoy seguro que ahora será el mejor lugar para ambos... bueno para los tres quise decir.-Dijo el sombrerero dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Ese es el deseo más profundo de mi corazón. Estar contigo y nuestro hijo en Underland.-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Sin nada más que decir ambos se besaron suavemente. Ahora estarían juntos por siempre en Underland… el cual era su dulce, dulce hogar…

"**The end".**


End file.
